


The Stomach Ache

by SailorLestrade



Series: Requests [72]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Cuddles, Cute, Drabble, F/M, sick!chris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5228174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris has a stomach ache.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stomach Ache

“I don’t wike this.” Chris groaned as he laid on the couch, holding his stomach. “It hurts so bad baby.”

“Now you know how it feels every month for me.” You said, bringing him some medicine to help. He looked at you with sad, doe eyes.

“It’s not funny.” He whimpered, curling up. “Why did you let me eat so much at the buffet?” You giggled a bit and brought him the medicine and the water to help it go down.

“I didn’t let you do anything.” You said. “It’s not my fault that you wanted to out eat Hemsworth and Sebastian.” You kissed his forehead. “Here you go sweetie. This should help you.” He set up to take it before he laid back down. You got up to let him rest, but he snagged your hand.

“Cuddle with me?” He asked. You smiled sweetly at him. He was also so childlike when he was sick. Well, more than normal. You gently touched the side of his face.

“Okay honey. Let me clean up and I’ll be right back.” You took the glass back to the kitchen and turned off the light before going back to him. He was almost asleep when you slid onto the couch by him and cuddled close. You could hear his stomach making noises due to all the food that he had eaten. You held him close to you and rubbed his back, secretly hoping that the food didn’t decide to make a second appearance.

“Get some rest sweetie.” You told him softly. “And later, we’ll go get ice cream.” Chris groaned at the thought of more food but snuggled close to you, falling asleep. You stayed awake for a little bit longer, holding him close, before you drifted off to sleep as well.


End file.
